Sold to a freak
by akatsukicrazy
Summary: this is a story i've been working on for 2 weeks. it's a kakuzu love story. smut in later chapters.
1. My father is an ass

This is a story i have been working on for 2 weeks. Caution: this story contains citrus in later chapters. Don't read unless you like smut.

So in the story, your name is Yukiko, you are about 18 years old, and I know that kakuzu is like 90 and that would be gross, but in this story he is 26, ok? Just bare with me pleaz…

Before the story starts, here is some more info:

talking

~thinking~

Story start:

"Sold to a freak"

Chapter one – my father is an ass

"no, I won't go!" I screamed at my so-called father. "but you have to, I already sold you to this man. I promise he won't hurt you, he assured me of that." My father said. I looked at the masked man and his white-haired partner. They were dressed in loose, black cloaks with red clouds on them. "father, why would you sell your only daughter to some stranger, whose name you don't even know?" my father opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "How DARE you! I am tired of your gambling. All you do is lose anyway!" "why would you do this?"

"Yukiko, sweety, I did this because you seem so unhappy here, pluse he said that he will teach you to be a ninja. Haven't you always wanted that?" "yes, but what if he's lying, what if he only wants to use me as a s-sex slave?" I started to sob softly. "my dumbass partner is only interested in money, not fucking pretty girls like you." The white-haired one said. "hidan, I swear, I will find a way to kill you." The masked one then added "my partner is right, I'm not interested in young girls for sex, and the reason I bought you is because my leader said he needs a female, and you happen to be the one he picked." "fine, I'll go, not like I have a choice anyways…" I said glaring at the man I once called father. He looked deeply hurt as he made a barely audible "I'm sorry" under his breath. "ok, let's fucking go before leader has both of our asses handed to us." Said the man now known as hidan. "hidan, there is a girl in our presence, can you cut the swearing for just once?" the masked one asked/demanded. "Fuck no!" he retorted. The masked one only glared. ~I only know hidan's name, I should ask what the other one's name is…~ "excuse me, what is your name?" he turned his head and looked at me. "kakuzu." "thanx" "hmph" ~ok, so at least I know his name now…~

I was walking in front of hidan and behind kakuzu, when I felt someone pinch my ass. I looked back at hidan smirking at me and licking his lips. I quickly gave him the bird and glared into his violet eyes. His smirk seemed to widen as I did so. ~you aren't getting anywhere yukiko, keep your temper down~ I turned back around as we started to walk towards a run down hotel. I mean, come on, it was sooo ugly, it looked like it was made of dirt…ugh. As we walked inside though, it was completely different, it was a two-story with nice carpeting and a nice restaurant. Kakuzu and I walked up to the hotel secretary and he asked for one room with a few beds. "we have one room with two beds available, is that good?" I swear I could see kakuzu's eyes glimmer with happiness for just one moment. "oh, what a shame, oh well, that will have to do." He said in what sounded like sarcasm. "ok, here are the keys, if you need anything, just call us on the bedroom phone." We went and got hidan so we could go to the room. When we got there, hidan just had to ask that question in the back of all of our minds. "so kakuzu, there are only two beds. Who will sleep with yukiko here?" kakuzu seemed to think about this. "we'll be staying for 4 days, since our mission went by faster than planned." ~huh, I thought hidan said that they had to hurry or else their leader would hand their asses to them…weird…he must have wanted to be alone with me or something…perv~ kakuzu continued "we can relax for the extra 3 days, since it only takes 1 day to get to the base from here." "yeah, get to the fucking point, who does she get to sleep with?" ~they talk about me as if I'm not even here…bastards~ "I think she should sleep with me tonight, and you tomorrow. Whoever she wants to sleep with, that's her decision for the few days after that." "oh, come on, I want to sleep with her first..! kakuzu!" ~gods, he's such a whine bag!~ "yukiko will make that decision. Who would you care to sleep with first?" kakuzu asked me. "um…I don't really care." "ok, hidan you can sleep with her, just no funny business, I want my sleep." He warned us. "Fuck YES!!! Sure, whatever kakuzu."

--later that night—

I was as far away from hidan as I possibly could be, but he kept moving closer. He got so close that our legs were touching. I didn't notice it, but his hand slowly made it's way to my almost-sleeping form. I noticed when it brushed my inner thigh, making me let out a soft moan. I heard kakuzu make a barely audible "shut up you two, I mean it" but hidan continued up my thigh until I kicked him. "go to sleep damnit." I said "oh come on, you know you fucking like it, whore." "don't call me that, and let me go to sleep, I'm tired." "you will be." He said as he touched me again. ~that's it!~ I thought as I got out of the bed and slipped into the sheets with kakuzu. "why are you over here?" he demanded "hidan's being an ass, I refuse to sleep with him." "whatever, just don't touch me." ~no need to worry about that, I'm not some perv~ you two fell asleep, and you could hear hidan whimper, as he wasn't used to being rejected.


	2. Nearing the destination

Chapter 2 –

"Nearing the destination"

The next few days at the hotel went by fast. I slept with kakuzu

After hidan's 'moment', since I really didn't want to put up with

Him anymore. I guess kakuzu didn't sleep well last night,

because he keeps glaring at me every chance he gets. "What

the hell is wrong with you kakuzu?!" I yelled at him. Hidan gave

me a look that said 'you're gonna get yourself killed.' Kakuzu

just kept walking, ignoring me. "hey, I asked you a question."

"I never thought our mission would be such a pain in the ass.

I mean being stuck with hidan alone is a living hell, but with

You, you just add to the hell. And besides, he won't even pay

Attention to the mission. All he can think is 'when can I touch

Yukiko next'. You're a fucking destraction." "well, it's not like

I wanted my father to sell me to anyone, let alone a freak like

You!" "I'm not a freak and I suggest you keep your mouth shut

Before I rip it off!" kakuzu screamed at the top of his lungs.

~ooh, looks like I hit a nerve there…that was…amusing~ I

Snickered in my head. "oi, kakuzu, the wench isn't yours

To boss around, and she isn't a fucking destraction."

"yeah whatever, I don't want to argue over some stupid girl,

So both of you 'can it'." He stated. I turned to hidan as I quietly

Asked, "does the akatsuki have any female members?" "there

Is konan, but she's always in pein's office, doing Jashin-knows-

What." "how many members are there?" "well if you include

Me and my dumbass partner, konan, and pein, there are 10

Of us." "kakuzu, are any of the guys pervs or do any of them

Actually have good manners." You said looking at hidan as

You did so. "some are, kisame, probably not, itachi won't,

Tobi's too much of a good boy, zetsu won't, he might try to eat

You though, pein might, you know about hidan, I won't, sasori

And deidara might, though I highly doubt that sasori would try

Anything. Does that answer your question? Now leave me

Alone." My mouth went agape as I thought about living with all

Of those men, even if some of them aren't perverted. Hidan

Decided to add to this thought as he said "the only reason they

Would try to touch you is because you're hot and can't get

Laid." He said smirking. ~remind me to make sure he pays for

That~ "says the perverted vampire who tried to rape me." I

Retorted, leaving hidan in a disappointed, annoyed face.

~bingo, payback stings doesn't it hidan?~ I chuckled at

The look he was giving me. "maybe if you acted like you were

My girlfriend they wouldn't try anything, they know not to

Mess with the jashinist when they see him." "thanx hidan,

And I guess you want something out of this?" "well, you

Wouldn't have to put up with the others, right? I mean

I would need at least a kiss." He said, a smirk tugging at

His lips. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "hey kakuzu, do you think I

Could just stick by you, your partner is a real freak." Hidan's

Eyes bulged out of his head as he looked hurt. "I'm not as

Much of a freak as the money-bastard you're talking to…"

"fine" I heard come from kakuzu.

It wasn't much later when we reached the hideout. As we

Entered, I saw a girl with long, blonde hair. "is this konan?"

The blonde girl looked insulted. "deidara here isn't a woman,

But he sure does pass as one, eh deidara-_chan_?" "don't call me

That, un. And no, I am not konan." "oh, sorry deidara." "it's ok,

I make an exception for hot girls like you." He said with a pervy

Smirk on his lips. "would you like to get to know me better?"

"umm…no thanks." I said as I started to walk off with kakuzu,

Leaving kakuzu at the entrance, getting into another fight with

Deidara. As we walked past the frontroom, I saw about 5 guys

Watching tv. ~so that must be where they all hang..~ I was brough back to reality as I bumped into someone. I looked up

To see red eyes glaring down at me. "s-sorry." I apologized.

"hmph." ~they all have no manners, huh~ he continued

Walking. I was finaly to their room, and I went to the bathroom

To take a shower. When I came out I saw kakuzu laying on the

bed, on his back, with his eyes closed. Hidan wasn't in sight,

so I guessed he was in the frontroom. I crawled onto the bed

with kakuzu and fell asleep.

--two hours later—

I woke up by a guy in a lollipop mask yelling "you are a pretty

Girl and tobi is a good boy!" I held back a laugh as deidara came

In the room, covered from head-to-toe in pink paint. "Damnit

Tobi! I swear this time you're dead, hmm!" tobi hid behind me

Seeking protection. "no sempai, tobi is a good boy! Did you

Meet the pretty lady?" "tobi, don't change the subject, and

Yes, I did meet yukiko." "leave him alone deidara. For me?"

You saw his face lighten up as he asked "what do I get?"

"nothing" a voice from behind me said. ~that's right, I forgot

All about kakuzu. I fell asleep next to him.~ "no fair, why do

You get her kakuzu? I want a fuck toy too, yeah." He whined

"no, she's mine." His arms wrapped around my middle

Protectively as he said this. I blushed. Deidara grabbed tobi by

The collar and stormed out of the room. Kakuzu's arms were

Still around my waist, as I fell back down on the bed. Hidan

Came back in the room, and as soon as he saw our position,

He glared at the form behind me. He whispered to himself

"lucky bastard" I smiled and leaned back into kakuzu, my body

Flat against his.

Ok, that's it for chapter 2, did you like it? The next one is a citrus, those of you who like those. (like me) remember, this is my first story, so no flames please.


	3. kakuzu gets what kakuzu wants

Hey guys…I know it's been a long time, but I have finally gotten back to my story… I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto….but I do own yukiko, my oc character

Chapter 3 – kakuzu gets what kakuzu wants

Nobody's pov:

As you're waking up, you feel an extra warmth next to you. Not even thinking about it, you reach out and pull yourself closer to the source of warmth. you heard a frown and opened one of your eyes to see kakuzu, still asleep. Yesterday replayed in your head as you started to trace the scars around his mouth. His mouth started to twitch and you could sense he was waking up. You made it look like you were asleep, but he knew better. "yukiko, I know you're awake. Come on we have to go see leader." You didn't even budge, even though his voice was quite demanding. You felt the covers start to move, and before you know it, kakuzu is straddling your waste as he hovers above you frame. You had fallen off the bed, which didn't feel too nice, but the pain didn't matter as soon as he was on top of you. "we can make this easy or hard." He stated playfully "which do you want to pick hime?" you were too surprised that he actually called you a princess that you didn't even notice how close your faces were. That is until he gave you a soft, passionate kiss on the lips. It didn't really fit his rough nature, but you didn't really care. You blushed and pulled his face down so you could kiss him again. The kiss heated up as he licked your bottom lip asking for entrance. You were about to give in, but hidan walked into the room, saying "leader says he needs to talk to yukiko…but if you're too busy sucking fucktard's face off, then I can tell him that you would rather be the slutty sex maid." He said smirking "FUCK NO!" you/kakuzu yelled at the same time. "then get your pretty, white ass in his office now." "fine, fine, I'm coming." You bumped into hidan purposely, mad that he ruined your perfect moment with kakuzu. "nice try kakuzu, but she's gonna be mine first." "your too perverted and fast for her hidan, she doesn't admire people who prefer to think with their dick first." Hidan scoffed at this and kakuzu added "you'll never have her, or anyone worth having in that matter." "hn…we'll fucking see about that, won't we jackass?" "I guess we will you over-religious bastard"

~meanwhile~

Yukiko's pov:

I was walking towards pein's office when a venus fly trap guy with black and white skin appeared from the floor. "she looks tasty. **Are you the new member?**" "y-yes, why do you ask and who are you?" "we are zetsu. **We will take you to leader-sama, he needs to speak with you.**" "thank you zetsu-san." "**whatever. **Don't be rude. **I can be rude if I want.**" "follow us. **NOW!**"

As we got to pein's office, I slowly knocked on the door and soon after, I heard a scary, deep voice say "come in" I walked in to see an orange-haired man with many peircings on his face. "you must be yukiko, correct?" "yes, and you must be leader of the akatsuki. May I know your name?" "I am the leader of the akatsuki and my name is of no importance to my underlings." i already disliked the leader, he seemed too arrogant for his own good. "do you have any idea why I have called for you to be here?" "no sir." Just saying sir made me want to hurl. "I called you here because one of my men, kakuzu seems to get annoyed easily with the other members. He doesn't have the best looks, so the others all get girls and he gets nobody. All he gets is a disgusted look from anyone walking in the door. He seems to already have taken a liking to you." I blushed and nodded. "I know you like him as well, and I think that if he falls in love, he will restrain from being so violent and cold-hearted. You must let him do whatever he wants to or with you, whether that be groping you or taking your virginity." I blushed at the last part and nodded my head, understandingly. "y-yes sir" oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off of that arrogant bastard's face! He made me so fucking mad…

~lemon start~

I walked back to the bedroom, but no one was there. I went out to the front room to find kakuzu, a blue fish guy, itachi, hidan, and deidara playing poker. Deidara saw me and asked if I wanted to play, but I said no. hidan begged me and after everyone tapped into begging, I finally said yes. "let's make this game more interesting. Let's play strip poker." Deidara said as I glared at him. He seemed to look right past my glare, doing me no good. Kakuzu looked like he was going to sever deidara's head off as he suggested this. "is this the girl you bought kakuzu?" "yes kisame, she is, her name is yukiko. And I would like it if you all called her by her name, not new girl or sex slave." "nice to meet you, yukiko-san…and don't worry about me kakuzu, I won't call her by anything else." I already liked him, cuz he wasn't perverted or flirty when he talked to me.

~after a while~

I was left in my short spandex shorts and my fishnet top. Most of the guys had nosebleeds, excluding itachi, kisame, zetsu, and kakuzu. I quit right as soon as I had to take my shorts off, leaving me in my lacy red and black bra, and lacy black thong. Along with my arm fishnets. Kakuzu was the only one left playing so he and I walked to our room. As soon as we got inside, he picked me up and dropped me on the bed. "I want to finish what we started" he said with a look of pure lust on his face. "but hidan-" I was cut off by kakuzu "he's on a mission with kisame and itachi. Leader said that we can have some 'alone time'" with that said, he bent down and kissed me, only this kiss was full of passion and lust. As he licked my bottom lip, I refused to open my mouth. He growled, but soon after pryed my mouth open with his fingers and tongue, forcing his way in. our tongues danced for dominance, which his won, of course. He pulled me away and ripped off my fishnet gloves, revealing goose bumps on my arms. I was only clad in my bra and underwear, whereas he had on his pants and his blue tank-top thing…(look up a pick of him fighting kakashi…it's what he's wearing as he's fighting) he licked his lips as he checked me out, eye-raping me.i blushed under his intense gaze and he started to rub up and down my sides, as I ripped off his shirt, leaving his chest bare. He smirked and trailed his hands behind my back, and unclasped my bra. Once it fell off, his mouth darted hungrily to my left breast, sucking and occasionally nipping at the tip. His other hand massaged my untouched breast and I moaned his name. not long after, I switched positions , so I was on top. I pulled down his pants, revealing skull boxers. I pulled those down too, and his erected cock stuck in the air. I bent down and slowly swirled my tongue around the slit, arousing him so much that he let out a held-back moan. I continued to tease him, but he took my head in his hands and made me lick up and down his shaft. I continued to lick up and down his cock until he forced his whole self into my mouth, gagging me. He was huge! He started to thrust in and out of my mouth as he moaned my name and grunted over and over. Slowly after one last thrust, he came into my mouth. I managed to swallow all of his cum, with difficulty. I trailed a finger up and down his shaft teasing him again, wanting to know what he would do about it. He growled lowly and flipped us over, pulling my panties off in the process. Without using a lube or anything, he just plunged into me, making tears come from my eyes. I mean, I was a virgin, and he had just broken my virgin barrier. It hurt…a lot! The pain was intense. Sensing this, he began to slow down and ran a hand through my hair, calming me down. After I got used to it, he fastened up the pase, making me moan his name. "k-ka *pant* kuzu-uuuu!!! *pant* kuuuuuuunnnn!!!! I came in his mouth as I screamed his name, but he kept thrusting into me..he hadn't released yet, but was about to… right before he was about to cum in me, he pulled out and came all over my body instead. "I don't want you to become pregnant, I only want you to be mine so no man will ever mess with you." I smiled at his protective side started to show and snuggled into his chest. "you're mine now, love" "y-yes…I *pant* am.." we both fell asleep, smiling and holding each other in tight embraces.

Tell me what you thought about it and I will continue…I'm sorry that I took so long, I had writer's block…I'm a new writer, so I don't really do well with this stuff…this is my first book actually…hehe


End file.
